Cena como una familia ¿normal?
by vegimaf
Summary: Al fin, ya llego el final... Perdón por la tardanza... Dejen Review por fa...
1. Rebelde

CAPÍTULO 1. REVELDÍA.  
  
Las estrellas resplandecían en la noche. Es primavera y la frescura del  
  
aire mueve los cabellos del guerrero. Él tiene la vista fija en el  
  
cielo mientras piensa en que nunca soñó con tener una vida tan perfecta.  
  
Tiene dos maravillosos hijos y una mujer hermosa a su lado.  
  
En todos sus años de mercenario y asesino jamás pasó por su mente la  
  
felicidad que una familia puede proporcionar. De hecho, en un principio  
  
trató de no aceptar que la amaba, que en ese entonces eran su mujer y su  
  
hijo, pero luego vio que la debilidad no es amar, sino que es no sentir  
  
ese mágico sentimiento. Pero ahora estaba completo...  
  
VG:_ -¡¡Quieren darse prisa!!¡¡Si no salen en este momento ya no vamos!!-   
  
dijo el impaciente al estar cansado de esperar a su prole.   
  
Había prometido que este día irían a un nuevo restaurante muy   
  
exclusivo que habían abierto en la ciudad hacía unas semanas. No sabía   
  
como había aceptado, tal vez era por los "Por favor, por favor, por   
  
favor, por favor, por favor, Por favor, por favor, por favor, por   
  
favor, por favor, papi" de su adorada, pero desesperante hija... O tal   
  
vez por la amenaza que Bulma le había hecho de quedarse sin "postre" una semana;   
  
sea lo que sea, palabra de saiya es palabra de saiya.   
  
VG:_ ¡¡Que no me escucharon si no vienen en este preciso segundo....- fue  
  
interrumpido por los pasos de alguien que venía corriendo.  
  
TR:_ ¡¡Papá, Bra se "agandalló" mi pulsera que está bien "hiperchida" y no   
  
me la quiere devolver.-   
  
VG:_ Tres cosas, Trunks... número uno: qué no puedes arreglar tus   
  
problemas con tu hermana??; número dos: que son esas palabras de  
  
"agandallar" e "hiperchida" ??; y número tres...¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE PONES   
  
PULSERAS!!!? ESO ES PARA NIÑAS!!!  
  
TR:_ Hay papá, que no sabes que están de moda las pulseras para hombres?  
  
? Actualizate antes de hablar porfa no?- dice muy "UFF".- Y todo el  
  
mundo dice esas palabras, no es nada raro y sobre lo de la "IDIOTA"   
  
de Bra...- eso si fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A Vegeta no le gustaba que hablaran   
  
mal de ninguno de sus hijos y el oír decir eso a Trunks no lo soportaba.  
  
VG:_ ¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA TRUNKS?!!...¡¡EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR   
  
ALGO ASÍ DE TU HERMANA!!...¡¡Y A MÍ ME RESPETAS!!..¡¡YO NO SOY   
  
NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS PARA QUE ME HABLES ASÍ!!..¡SOY TU PADRE   
  
Y ES TU OBLIGACIÓN RESPETARME!!  
  
Al ver como su padre se ponía furioso, Trunks se puso blanco. Había aprendido una lección esa noche: Su padre no es como los demás padres, el es una autoridad.  
  
???:_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Salió a intervenir Bulma que ve al pobre Trunks paralizado de   
  
miedo.- ¿Alguno de los dos va a responderme??  
  
VG:_ Le estaba enseñando a TU hijo quien manda aquí.   
  
BL:_ A si??? Y quien manda aquí??.- dijo con una mirada penetrante igual a la de Vegeta.  
  
VG:_ Pues...este...tú.- dijo él, comprendiendo que es para alegrar el desagradable   
  
momento.- Pero después mando yo.  
  
BL:_ Jajaja.- rió ella y a Vegeta le divirtió la broma pero solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero   
  
Trunks seguía petrificado.- Trunks??...Trunks??  
  
VG:_ (sacudiéndolo) ¡¡Responde Trunks!!... No es para tanto...  
  
TR:_ Ehh...que...???  
  
VG:_ ahh??  
  
BL:_ mmm?  
  
TR:_ Olvídenlo... Lo siento, papá.  
  
VG:_ Es bueno que aprendas tu lugar...  
  
BL:_ Perfecto, ya podemos irnos...- y volteando a ver a todas partes se percataron de algo.  
  
BL&VG:_ Y Bra??.- dijeron dirigiéndose a Trunks.  
  
TR:_ ehh??...bueno...ella...la verdad no lo sé.- dijo muy poco convincentemente.  
  
VG:_ En donde está!!!??.- dijo muy "amablemente"  
  
TR:_ Ya te dije que yo no...- en eso ve la cara de enojo de su padre  
  
a punto de golpearlo.- está encerrada en el closet del pasillo...  
  
¡¡Pero no fue mi intención... lo juro, ella comenzó!!  
  
VG:_ Jajajajajajajajaja.- se rió al ver la cara de susto de su hijo.- Bulma jaja  
  
ve jajaja por jajajajaja Bra jajajaja  
  
BL:_ Jajajaja si ya jajaja voy.- y fué por ella.  
  
Al poco rato volvió con la niña de siete años en los brazos que todavía  
  
sollozaba porque no le gustaba estar encerrada en ese closet obscuro y más  
  
porque Trunks y Goten le habían dicho que ahí había un moustro que se comía   
  
solo a las niñas de cabello Azul y que su nombre empezara con la letra B.  
  
Después de esta experiencia, Trunks le pidió perdón a su "querida" hermanita  
  
y se fueron a "dichoso" restaurant.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
VM:_ Les gustó el primer capítulo???... pues sigan con el siguiente que   
  
se titula "Recervación para 4" 


	2. Reservación para 4

Reservación para 4  
  
Después de un pequeño malentendido, la familia estaba ya en el automóvil encaminada al  
  
famoso restaurante, todo era perfecto, bueno, casi todo... Era cierto que nadie había discutido  
  
pero el tráfico excesivo de la capital del Oeste y la canción de "Los Elefantes" cantada por la  
  
dulce e infantil voz de la pequeña Bra y la complaciente Bulma, estaba desesperando a Vegeta,   
  
quien iba al volante.   
  
BL&BR:_ Cuarenta y cinco elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que   
  
resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Cuarenta y seis elefantes se columpiaban sobre  
  
la tela de una araña, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante.   
  
Cuarenta y siete elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que   
  
resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Cuarenta y ocho elefantes se columpiaban sobre  
  
la tela de una araña, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante.   
  
Cuarenta y nueve elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que   
  
resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante. Cincuenta elefantes se columpiaban sobre  
  
la tela de una araña, como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante.   
  
Cincuenta y un ele...  
  
VG:_ QUIERES GUARDAR SILENCIO BRA!!!!.- dijo Vegeta deteniendo abruptamente el auto.- SI  
  
VUELVO A OIR UN ELEFANTE MÁS ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!!.  
  
BR:_ (glup)  
  
BL:_ Ay Vegeta, no seas tan histérico, en nada te perjudica que la niña cante esa canción!!,  
  
  
  
VG:_ Perfecto, como a mi no me perjudica oír esa canción, a ustedes no les va a perjudicar que yo  
  
no valla a cenar a ese estúpido restaurante.- dijo bajándose del coche  
  
BR:_ bUA!!!!  
  
BL: No nos puedes hacer esto, Vegeta!! Prometiste que íbamos a cenar como una familia normal, pero  
  
claro, cómo podemos ser una familia normal si eres un maldito irresponsable!!  
  
VG:_ Ya está bueno!! Me voy!.- dijo saliendo del carro en plena señal de siga, lo que ocasionó que  
  
todos los automovilistas que tenían prisa se la recordaran a Vegeta como nunca en su vida. Bulma  
  
bajó también del vehículo dejando dentro de éste a Trunks, que no tenía en cuenta que es lo que  
  
estaba pasando porque estaba escuchando música a todo volumen en su Discman, y a Bra que no dejaba  
  
de llorar.  
  
BL:_ No hagas estos ridículos, Vegeta, ya estás grandecito como para que cada vez que peleemos digas  
  
que te vas a ir!!  
  
VG:_ Tu eres la que empieza con todo, si tan solo me aceptaras como soy, pero no, a fuerza quieres   
  
que cambie lo que toda mi vida he hecho!!!  
  
BL:_ Hace 15 años que debiste empezar a acostumbrarte a la nueva vida que escogiste junto a mi y   
  
junto a tus hijos!!  
  
VG:_ Otra vez con eso, mujer!? Ya estoy arto!!  
  
Conductor1:_ Ya quítense. Arreglen sus problemas en su casa!!!  
  
BL:_ Usted no se meta!!!  
  
Conductor2:_ Vieja loca!!... Señor, llévese a su loca esposa a donde pueda controlarla!!.- Al decir  
  
esto, Vegeta lo alcanzó, paró su auto y lo bajo, jalándolo de la camisa...  
  
VG:_ Escucha estúpido humano: Nadie le dice loca a mi mujer y se queda tan tranquilo!!  
  
BL:_ Y mucho menos vieja!!  
  
VG:_ Ah sí, y mucho menos vieja!!.- Al decir esto, lo mandó a volar y a su carro también.  
  
BL:_ Veggi, me defendiste... mi héroe!!.- dicho esto, lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo.  
  
TR:_ Nos podemos ir ya, tengo hambre y ya me cansé de escuchar llorar a Bra...  
  
VG:_ Ejem... sí vamonos.  
  
Ya estando todos más tranquilos, se encaminaron a su destino. Vegeta se disculpó con Bra y todo   
  
siguió en paz hasta llegar al restaurante.  
  
De verdad era bonito, las luces de colores brillantes captaron la atención de todos, claro, con   
  
excepción de la del antipático Príncipe.  
  
Llegaron a la recepción y después de esperar cinco minutos por fin llegó su turno y Bulma se   
  
dirigió hacia el recepcionista.  
  
BL:_ Buenas noches. Tenemos una reservación para 4 a nombre de Bulma Brief.- dijo amablemente  
  
RC:_ Para que hora es?  
  
BL:_ para las 9:00 PM  
  
RC:_ Ya la perdió... siguiente!!  
  
BL:_ Cómo que ya la perdí!? Pero si son las 8:02 PM  
  
RC:_ Usted lo dijo, la 8:02 PM. Hubiera llegado más temprano.  
  
BL:_ COMO QUIERE QUE LLEGUÉ MÁS TEMPRANO CON EL TRÁFICO QUE HAY... ADEMÁS HACE CINCO MINUTOS   
  
QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE ME ATIENDAN!!!!  
  
RC:_ No puedo hacer nada, señora... Siguiente!!!  
  
VG:_ Por qué gritas, mujer?.- dijo Vegeta que había escuchado los gritos de Bulma.  
  
BL:_ Ya no nos quieren dar la mesa porque son las 8:02pm!!!!!  
  
RC:_ 8:03 PM, señora.  
  
BL:_ Ya lo sé!!  
  
VG:_ Trata de tranquilizarte, Bulma, déjame hablar con él.- dijo Vegeta haciendo a Bulma a un   
  
lado y luego se volteó hacia el recepcionista y lo jaló de las solapas.- ESCUCHAME, INSECTO,   
  
QUIERO UNA MESA PARA MI FAMILIA Y PARA MÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SI ES QUE NO QUIERES MORIR!!!  
  
  
  
RC:_ Sí, señor!!... Mesero, dele la mejor mesa al caballero y a su familia.- dijo temblando.  
  
VG:_ Ves, Bulma, como dialogando se llega a un acuerdo... 


	3. Salt, peper, CHILLI!

Nos quedamos con nuestra peculiar familia en el retaurante. Llevavan ya unos diez minutos  
  
y nadie los había atendido.   
  
VG:_ Malditos humanos... qué no saben que la atención al cliente es lo primordial!?  
  
BL:_ Ay, Vegeta, sí que eres impaciente... Ya no ha de tardar el mesero  
  
Lo que no sabían es que todos los meseros del restaurant se habían enterado del pequeño   
  
incidente en la recepción y nadie quería atender al "ogro" de peinado "raro", a su "loca"  
  
esposa y a sus pequeños "moustros"  
  
BR:_ Mami, tengo hambre...- dijo la pequeña ya impaciente.  
  
BL:_ No te preocupes, nena, ya va a venir el mesero.  
  
El que estaba menos preocupado era Trunks, quien como buen adolecente, no dejaba sus audífonos   
  
ni para comer...  
  
TR:_ I like big butts and I can not lie.  
  
You other brothers can't deny   
  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste   
  
And a round thing in your face   
  
You get sprung...  
  
VG:_Ya estuvo bueno!!!.- dijo arrancandole de las orejas los audifonos. No puedes dejar   
  
ni un momento esas pen#$%!das??? Y esas pinches canciones que no dicen nada más que   
  
leperadas, ya me tienen hasta la madre!!!  
  
BL:_ Vegeta!!! No digas esas cosas frente a la niña!!! Trunks, tu padre tiene razón. Esas  
  
canciones que cantas son totalmente... no las cantas en frente de tu padre.- Dijo   
  
poniendo todas las cosas en orden.  
  
TR:_ Sí, mamá, perdón...  
  
BR:_ Mami, el hambre ya me tiene hasta la madre...  
  
BL:_ Bra!! Esas cosas no se dicen!!  
  
BR:_ Pero mi papi las dice y todo lo que hace mi papi está bien...  
  
BL:_ No, Bra, no todo lo que hace tu papá está bien... No digas esas palabras tan feas que  
  
se oyen tan mal en una niñita...  
  
BR:_ Sí, mami...  
  
BL:_ Vegeta, no vas a decir nada?  
  
VG:_ ...  
  
BL:_ Vegeta!!!!!  
  
VG:_ Sí, ya mujer... Bra, no digas todo lo que yo diga, está bien??  
  
BR:_ Ajá... Tengo hambre...  
  
TR:_ Yo tambiém... qué no piensan atendernos?  
  
VG:_ Esto es el colmo!!! Mesero!!! Mesero!!!  
  
Nadie contestó al llamado. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y el hambre estaba volviendo   
  
locos a los tres saiyas.  
  
TR:_ Mamá, ya no soporto!!... me puedo comer a Bra??  
  
BR:_ No!!!! Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo   
  
hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre!!!!!!!!  
  
BL:_ Bra, callate amor!!!  
  
BR:_ No!!!! Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo   
  
hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre!!!!!!!!  
  
VG:_ YA!!!!!.- se levanto y todos se callaron.- Estoy arto!!! Tengo hambre y me arrepiento  
  
de haber accedido a venir a este mugroso restaurant en el que no me atienden!!!   
  
  
  
Vegeta caminó por el restaurant. Todas las presonas lo miraban porque es casi imposible no  
  
escuchar los reclamos de príncipe saiyayin. El primer mesero que pasó junto de él, fue el  
  
desdichado que recivió toda la ira del guerrero.  
  
VG:_ Escuchame bien, maldito animal: Tú no sabes lo que es tener que aguantar a esos niños  
  
con hambre, además de cargar con el hecho que yo también tengo. Es insoportable!!.-   
  
dijo señalando a su familia.- No te mato porque eso retrasaría más mi comida, pero si  
  
no quieres que cambie de opinión, sirvenos dos raciones de cada uno de los platos del  
  
menú y más les vale a tí y a todos los que trabajan aquí que la comida esté buena porque  
  
si no no respondo!!!  
  
MS:_ Sí, señor!!... A la orden. Ahora mismo.  
  
El pobre mesero corrió a la cocina y unos minutos después la familia ya tenía en su mesa   
  
una gran variedad de platillos listos para ser comidos.  
  
TR:_ Valla, hasta que no atendieron como nos merecemos...  
  
VG:_ mmm... pero la comida no está tan buena...  
  
TR:_ Tienes razón, papá... hasta mi mamá cocina mejor.  
  
VG:_ Tienes la boca llena de razón  
  
BL:_ Si siguen diciendo esas cosas van a tener que venir a comer aquí todos los días el   
  
resto de lo que queda de sus vidas...  
  
TR:_ Yo sólo decia que...  
  
BL:_ Pero tienes razón, hasta mi comida está mejor.  
  
Mientras los tres dicutian sobre que comida era mejor, nadie se dió cuenta que la pequeña   
  
Bra estaba jugando con el plato de salsa del chile especial traido directamente de los más  
  
recognitos lugares de la selva Lacandona en Chiapas, México. Un chile que era temido por   
  
muchos pero adorado por otros. Que qué hacia en su mesa? El mesero enojado con esta extraña   
  
familia lo llevo sin adverles lo peligroso que podía ser. El hecho es que Bra, en su inocencia,   
  
empezó a jugar con el mortal chile y "sin querer" hechó una considerable cantidad en un   
  
plato cuyo dueño estaba a punto de ingerir.  
  
TR:_ Qué es éste platillo?  
  
BL:_ Creo que es el Special Arrachera con un fino sabor a especias.  
  
TR:_ mmm, se ve bueno, pero creo que le pondré un poco de chile.- dijo el chico poniendole  
  
del chile asesino una porción más.  
  
BL:_ No te vallas a enchilar, hijo...  
  
TR:_ (Comiendo un bocado) No, mamá, cómo cre...  
  
BL:_ Estás bien???  
  
Trunks hizo un intento de negar con la cabeza, pero no supo si respondió o no, lo único que  
  
sentía era como el chile mataba a sus neuronas, corria por sus venas y calentaba sus pulmones.   
  
De repente lo peor vino...  
  
TR:_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... Maldición, agua!!!!!!!!! PICA!"!!!!!!! PICA   
  
MUCHO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
El joven se calló al suelo y empezó a revolcarse, todas la personas voltearon a ver con cara  
  
de what?? yBulma a toda velocidad le acerco todos los vasos de contenido líquido, pero eso   
  
no era suficiente... La enchilada era demasiada.  
  
Mientras tanto Vegeta no pudo contener la risa y se empezó a carcajear del infortunio de   
  
su primogénito  
  
VG:_ JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! Verdaderamente que jajajajajaja ese hombresito verde jajajajaja   
  
es justo (Kamisama), te ha hecho pagar jajajajaja todos los corajes que jajajajaja   
  
me haces pasar jajajaja.  
  
TR:_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR KAMI!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME MUERO, JURO QUE ME MUERO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!!!!!!  
  
VG:_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
BL:_ Ya deja de reirte, Vegeta!!!!.- dijo asistiendo a su muchacho.- Qué no ves que está   
  
grave... Vegeta, Vegeta!!!!!!!  
  
Peor aun, Vegeta se había atragantado con un pedazo de carne y se estaba ahogando. Bulma   
  
no sabía que hacer, los dos necesitaban ayuda y para colmo hasta Bra estaba llorando.  
  
BL:_ Alguien que me ayude!!  
  
TR:_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMá, VEO UNA LUZ... VOY HACIA ELLA...!!!!!!  
  
BR:_ BUA!!!!!!!! BUA!!!!!!!!! BUA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BL:_ NO SEAS RIDICULO!!! AYUDA!!!!  
  
Al otro lado del restaurante, una gorda señora vió lo que pasaba y fue a ayudar.  
  
SRA:_ QUÉ pasa aquí?, yo sé primero auxilios...  
  
BL:_ Mi esposo se ahoga, ayudelo, por favor...  
  
La mujer tomó a Vegeta por atras y le apretó el estómago. De repente, un pedazo bastante   
  
generoso de carne salió volando y fue a caer en la mesa de un alto funcionario político.   
  
Pero esa, es otra historia....   
  
SRA:_ Está usted bien, señor?  
  
VG:_ Usted que cree, vieja metiche...  
  
SRA:_ Ahhh?  
  
BL:_ VEGETA, NO SEAS GROSERO!!!. Gracias, noble señora...  
  
SRA:_ No hay de que...  
  
Todo el mundo aplaudió por el noble gesto.  
  
BR:_ PAPI!!!!! Pensé que te ibas a ir a donde su fue ese gatito que atropeyaste aque día!!!!  
  
VG:_ No, Bra, no me voy a ir con los animales...  
  
TR:_ (Temblando) Mamá??? No te puedo ver!!!!! Papá donde estás!!!!???  
  
VG:_ Nos estamos llendo inmediatamente a la casa...   
  
Vegeta recogió a Trunks del piso y Bulma abrazó a Bra y la familia se disponia a salir cuando...  
  
MS:_ Como piensan pagar su cuenta?...  
  
Dicen que el joven voló cien metros fuera del local antes de caer en un arbol. Ahora Capsula  
  
Corp le paga sus terapias con el psiquiatra. 


	4. Al final son una familia Normal

En el camino de regreso a la cálida casa se podían escuchar los lamentos de Trunks, que   
  
en ese momento empezaba a delirar. VEgeta iba manejando, Bra iba durmuendo en brazos de   
  
su madre y de un momento a otro se escuchaban sus sollozos y Bulma se preguntaba si Vegeta  
  
estaba enojado. Claro que tenía razón, pero no dejaba de preocuparle. Hasta que por fin...  
  
BL:_ Estás enojado?  
  
VG:_ ...- su silencio decía que sí.  
  
BL:_ Lo siento, fue mi culpa haberte presionado para que vinieramos aquí.  
  
VG:_ Sí.  
  
BL:_ Es todo lo que dices?  
  
VG:_ Sí.  
  
BL:_ Ok.  
  
Ya nadie dijo nada en todo el camino.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, Bulma subió a Bra para acostarla, mientras Vegeta "ayudaba" a Trunks   
  
a bajar.  
  
VG:_ Hay ya, Trunks, ni que siguieras enchilado.  
  
TR:_ Papá...  
  
VG:_ Qué quieres... ya bajate del carro.  
  
TR:_ Papá...  
  
VG:_ Qué!?  
  
TR:_ Creo que...  
  
VG:_ Habla de una buena vez...  
  
TR:_ Voy a Vomitar!!!!!  
  
(Lo que sirve lo dejo a la imaginación del lector)  
  
***********************************************  
  
BL:_ Trunks ya está bien?  
  
VG:_ Sí, pero el carro no..  
  
BL:_ Por?  
  
VG:_ Graciosidad.  
  
BL:_ Ah, ok, que hiciste...  
  
VG:_ Lo encapsulé y lo tiré.  
  
BL:_ Perfecto...  
  
VG:_ Sí.  
  
...  
  
BL:_ Buenas noches.  
  
VG:_ Buenas noches.  
  
Apagaron la luz...  
  
BL:_ Vegeta, no te vas a cambiar?  
  
VG:_ Sí.  
  
Prendió la luz y se cambió. Ya listo se acostó en la cama y abrazó a su mujer.  
  
VG:_ Me divertí hoy.  
  
BL:_ Yo también.  
  
Y se durmieron.  
  
******************************************  
  
VEGIMAF:_ Qué les pareció!? Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero ya llegó.  
  
Esta historia está basada en mi vida real.  
  
CUalquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva o lechugazo, dejen review. 


End file.
